Prussia's Awesome Story
by OtakuMagicGirl
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Prussia has a scary story to tell. Hints of GerIta and Austria x Hungary. Rated T for leading-up-to yaoi.


Behold, my Halloween treat to you guys! Please note that _this means the character's thoughts _and **this means the story Prussia is telling.** Hungary and Austria are married in this FanFiction, you will see why later. Enjoy! Read & Review please.

~OtakuMagicGirl

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia's "Awesome" Story<strong>

The dark, inky night was spooky and creepy. The cold wind howled as the yellow moon rose. Screams and gasps can be heard in the distance from little children. It was Halloween night, the creepiest, scariest, and most nerve wrecking night of the year… besides "Hug a Pedophile" day.

In a big room in the awesome house of Prussia, countries sat in the dark in a circle formation. These countries were Germany, Italy, Hungary, Austria, and of course the awesome Prussia. Silence was among them, until Prussia broke it.

"So, does anyone want to tell a scary story?" Prussia asked, shining a flashlight to his pale face.

His brother, Germany, couldn't help but annoied. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Come on, West. It's Halloween! We have to tell scary stories!"

"Who says that we have to?"

"I do!"

"Enough you two," Austria interrupted. He didn't want any part of this more than Germany, but he had no choice. Hungary wanted to stay, so Austria had to stay also. He had to protect her from Prussia's dirty hands.

Prussia shined the flashlight on him again and said, "If no one wants to tell a story, I will. Brace yourselves for my awesomeness!"

The room fell back into silence. Prussia took a deep breath and began his "awesome" tale…

**It was a pitch black night, just like this one. A man was waiting alone at a city bus stop, trying to get home. This man also happened to be, I don't know- Italian!**

Italy shivered, clinging on Germany for his life. Germany blushed.

**The long creaky bus finally halted in front of the Italian, opening its welcoming doors. The man got on and sat on the very back seat. No one else was there, just him and the driver. Driving through streets and driving through roads, he patiently waited for his stop. He watched all the things out there passing him by, the narrow trees, the lonesome night, the dull woods-**

**Wait, this isn't the way to his stop! The bus suddenly halted, making our main character nervous. The driver got up, slowly walking to the back of the bus. He showed a devious grin upon his tan, Spanish face.**

"Brother, why should we care about the character's nationalities?" Germany asked.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Prussia exclaimed. "Anyway…"

**Once the tall, Spaniard got to the back of the barren bus, he grabbed a hold of the helpless Italian!**

Italy and Hungary gasped in shock.

**The Italian, no matter how hard he tried, could not break free of the Spaniard. He flinched in fear as the driver raised his hand high. Instead of feeling sharp pain cheek, the man felt something diffrent. Soft skin was driffting across his. Because of this, the man was no longer scared. Before he even realized it, he was pulled into a soft sweet kiss. Lust started to overcome the two of them, getting more and more turned on by eachother. This kiss broke, and the driver smiled sweetly. He started to slowly drag his hand to a small bulge in the Italian's pants.**

*WACK*

Prussia was then knocked out, by a huge frying pan to his silver head. "This is supposed to be a horror story, not a whore story," Austria remarked. "What a fool."

Hungary became disappointed. _Damn that man, he tottaly ruined the story., and it was just getting sexy!_

Italy turned to Germany and said, "I don't get it Doitsu, why were they doing those things?"

"I-I don't know, Italy." Germany answered with the color red across his face. He couldn't bear to tell him the real answer. He's too innocent. Maybe France will tell him someday…

Austria gave his wife back her frying pan and cleared his throat. "We should go now, it's getting late. Come, Hungary."

"Ok. Bye everyone! Happy Halloween!" Hungary exclaimed. Hand in hand, the couple walked out of the room.

Italy turned back to Germany. "Doitsu, can I sleep over? Please? Pretty please? Pretty pasta please?"

"Yes, you can." Germany answered in annoyance. Italy grinned, kissed the German's blushed cheek, and ran off to the bedroom. In shock, Germany touched where he felt Italy's soft lips. _Why did he…?_ He disregarded the thought and picked up his "dead" brother and left the room. No more countries were in the dark room.

"Tonight was really fun, wasn't it Mr. Austria?" Hungary chatted as they walked down the dusty path that led to their home.

Austria sighed, "Well, it sure was interesting."

Hungary softly giggled. After a few moments of silence, she then popped a question. "Can I tell you a story?"

Austria stopped dead in his tracks. "Why?"

"Because I know it will scare you. It's even a true story."

Austria laughed in disbelif. Nothing ever scares him. "Ok, tell it."

Hungary then whispered her small tale to her husband. Suddenly, Austria's purple eyes widened in fear and alarm. His white skin shivered, and his cold breath stopped. The words haunted his musical mind. All he could ever think of was those two words…

_I'm pregnant._


End file.
